Conventionally, fluid simulations by large-scale numerical calculations are used, in addition to wind channel tests, in order to design an optimum structure in a flow field such as an ambient flow or a water flow.
For example, optimization technologies have been developed that repeatedly perform a fluid simulation for a structure while varying a design variable for the structure by simulated annealing, a genetic algorithm method, etc.
Furthermore, in recent years, algorithms and programs have been developed that can mathematically deal with topology for patterns of flow by constructing a mathematical model of a fluid, or the like.